Bahmi
The Bahmi are a curious and reclusive race, who live in the Rhaza'de Canyons. Their elemental ancestors, The Shalastiri, first arrived on Telara through a rift on the Plane of Air, around the time of the first Blood Storm Wars. They were led by their prince Bahmi. They were invaluable warriors in the fight against the dragon gods. However, Bahmi's decision to aid Telara was also filled with tragedy. Through the placement of The Ward, Bahmi and his companions would never be allowed to return to their homeland. The Ward was put in place and peace was established in Telara. Bahmi's people then settled in the canyons and interbred with the Telarans which led to the creation of a new race, named after the prince. Many people view the Bahmi race as standoffish and stubborn. However, they tend to idolize hospitality, pursing excellence, and community above all else. The Bahmi are also extremely talented in craftsmanship and gifted in arms. Upon the destruction of the Eth Empire, the refugees found refuge in the Bahmi lands. However, this has led to many sharp schisms and feuds amongst the people. The Bahmi are adorned with very intricate magical tattoos called "sefir." The use of sefir is all that exists of the Bahmi's elemental heritage. They are also used to mark important events in the Bahmi's life. They personally retell the life stories of each individual Bahmi. They also act as a native source of elemental power. The Bahmi have only recently left their ancestral grounds, to take an active role in the affairs of Telara. When Port Scion was discovered, they began arriving from the southern deserts. They were very powerful and known for being hard workers. The Bahmi assisted in the building of the city walls which earned them great respect. However, many people are still wary about their elemental heritage and casual superiority. Others believe that with their weaponry they are an invaluable asset. Joining The Defiant During the Blood Storm Wars, the Bahmi's ancestors arrived and were greeted with hope and joy. They were only welcomed by the Eth, more intrigued than frightened by the Shalastiri’s planar origins. The Bahmi have never forgotten who first befriended them, and their alliance with the Eth has remained strong through the centuries. This bond, a mutual disdain for the gods of the Vigil, and their continued tradition of elemental ancestor worship, all led the Bahmi to join the Defiant. The best description of the Bahmi would be as the brawn in a group largely dedicated to science and magic. Yet among volatile allies, their race is the most even-tempered, and when methods go astray in pursuit of the Defiant’s greater goals, it will often be a Bahmi who stands up to right the course. Although the Bahmi have strong ties with the Eth, there is a great distance between them and the Kelari. Within Meridian there are often disputes between Bahmi and Kelari. Where the Eth have been long time friends, the Kelari are still suspicious of their planar origins and the proud Bahmi likewise do not appreciate this sentiment. A Bahmi character first entering Meridian will be given a quest to talk down a Bahmi rallying others against some Kelari. Despite the problems the Bahmi have with the Kelari, their honor to the Eth will usually calm their temper. Gallery File:Bahmi 1.jpg File:Bahmi 2.jpg File:Bahmi 3.jpg File:Bahmi 4.jpg File:Bahmi 5.jpg bahmi-cleric.png Videos Category:Defiant